monsterhighfandomcom-20200222-history
Nefera Again
Description Volume 2, Episode 22: Back to school shopping is a voltageous fail until the ghouls devise a plan to overthrow Nefera's summer dynasty. Summary Frankie, Draculaura, and Clawdeen gather at the Coffin Bean after a morning of back-to-school shopping, showing off all of the new clothes and accessories that they've bought ready for the new school year. Cleo arrives with several shopping bags, but when the others applaud her for her shopping expertise, she admits that it is actually all for her sister Nefera, who has had her running errands since the beginning of summer. Nefera then arrives and demands that the other girls give her their shopping too, otherwise she will tell her father about the party that Cleo hosted at the end of the school year. She then says that she is late for her salon appointment, and that she will come back for it later. The girls then notice that Toralei, Purrsephone, and Meowlody are back from the Trigular Calculometry Summer Math Camp, and Clawdeen overhears them saying that Nefera is always wearing the newest trends, so they want to follow her and copy her look. The girls then get the idea of finding a new 'style' to show to Nefera. Cleo attaches plungers to her heels, Clawdeen wears toiletpaper holders as earrings, Lagoona wears a garbage can as a dress, Frankie wears a bee hive on her head and Draculaura uses roadkill as a purse. Nefera returns and says that they look ridiculous, but they tell her that they are brand new fashion statements, and surely Nefera must have heard about them, since she's a famous model. Nefera is embarrassed about her apparent lack of knowledge of the new 'top fashion', and demands that the girls hand them over to her. She then dresses in her new 'outfit', becoming the laughing stock of the Maul as passers-by take pictures on their iCoffins. Draculaura says that Nefera will never be able to show her face at the Maul again, to which Cleo replies that it is the best day of her life. Just then, Frankie points out that Toralei and her friends have indeed copied Nefera's new look, to which the girls all laugh. Characters Notes References * The title is a play on the phrase "Never Again". * "Coffin Bean" is a Monster High pun on "Coffee Bean". * The various monster fashions are puns on real life designer labels: Furberry = Burberry, Barks Macobs = Marc Jacobs, Jean Maul Ghostier = Jean Paul Gaultier, Boois Boobbon = Louis Vuitton, Ghoulbana = Gabbana, Ghoulace = Versace. The reference behind Cadaver was unclear until the webisode "Mauled", which revealed it was also a pun on Gabbana. Continuity * Lagoona's job at the Coffin Bean is presumably a summer job, as she is never again seen working there. * Toralei and the werecat twins return from math camp. They were sent off in "Desperate Hours". * The brand Cadaver will be mentioned again in the Volume 3 webisode "Mauled". Milestones * The Maul is shown for the first time. Category:Volume 2